food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Pudding/Story
'Fondness Story' 'I. Komorebi Street' Far from the bustling downtown streets, there a lonely old street. The buildings here have never been fixed up, and the speckled marks on the walls are plainly visible. But the street is line with trees, and the sparse shadows and light from the sun play through the gaps in the leaves, setting the tone for this one-of-a-kind street. Clear glass. A shaft of light makes its way through the leaves, and on into a French window, finally clinging onto a desktop. I stand as usual by the wooden table in the dining room, wiping down a glass with a clean white cloth and placing it quietly on the table. The glass shone and radiated a prism of sumptuous color as is it was placed in the sunlight. The color of the sun. Business has not yet begun in this restaurant, though it is very close to the orphanage where I live, and I am the first one to come here to prepare for the day. I like the near environment and the organized life in the nunnery with My Lady and the cooking attendant. I don't dislike this lifestyle. Though My Lady died a few years back, I've managed to find this part-time job with good pay taking care of the orphans that she left behind. It is usually I who am the last to leave the restaurant. And the reason is not just because the wages are calculated by the hour. But because, for some reason, I am emotionally moved by the sounds of songs I hear late at night emanating not far away from here. I tried to find where was the sound was coming from, but to no avail. I can only wait for night song to begin its symphony, and then listen intently until it fades into the tree-covered street. 'II. Nameless Home' I have come here unwittingly. This orphanage located on this old street, was converted from a monastery. The person that My Lady wants to protect lives in this rickety old structure.These ancient buildings are surrounded by old wooden fences, their history is unknown. The orphanage looks deserted, it is darkened and obscured by the timeless trees. Making it a wonderful place to rest. “Pudding, What are you doing standing in the doorway?” A small figure emerged from the rickety wooden door, her brown hair hung long on her back, her blue eyes sparkled with innocence, she tried with all her might to scream, but the only sound that came out was a soft whisper. If it were not for the still of the night, no one could hear her cries. “I only just got back.” I gestured to her in sign language. The child looked at me timidly and then lowered her head. I know that she likes to sit alone quietly under the camphor tree late at night. That’s the place where My Lady taught her how to read. I thought she missed My Lady, now I think, perhaps not. This child would leave the house and sit under the tree at the same time every day. Seemingly waiting for something “A new companion came today.” Her think, frail shoulder quivered slightly. “Yes, I know.” Actually, I heard about it from the nuns before I went to work at the restaurant this morning. They said the nuns who got up earlier to prepare food, found an abandoned boy on the way back to here. But this boy did not like to speak. No matter what they asked, he didn’t answer, they no choice but to take him back. They name the boy Joel- for the sake of convenience. “It’s late, careful of the cold, go back home and get some good sleep.” I walked closer, expressing what I wanted to say in sign and gesture. He nodded, then went back inside. My lady the cooking attendant told me that, as a child, she was abandoned on the doorstep of an orphanage, on account of a hearing problem. Even so, the child could still hear at first, and could speak with others so some extent. It was also that time that My Lady taught her to read and use sign language. In this orphanage, most of the children were without family members, but she was the only one who couldn’t communicate normally. Her hearing was fading day by day, and she could hear less and less as time went on. When My Lady passed, though she loved smiling, she suddenly stopped, and her personality has become gradually more introverted. Most likely because she was a sensitive child. She gradually learned to assess people’s behavior and mastered reading lips at the same time she was losing her hearing. I even began thinking this child was difficult to deal with. Her disaffected gaze seemed to pierce right through to my empty heart. For the longest time now, I’ve felt that I have no inner life. No matter how much I’ve learned, I’ve never managed to find something I really want to do. I can’t imagine what I can possibly dedicate myself to; Just as I can’t imagine what this child is going through. What kind of prison has her weak hearing sentenced her to? 'III. Chanting Girl' The morning sunlight passes through the branches of trees, day is starting anew. The dry, cracked adobe wall is in some disrepair due to the year-round sunshine. The lines of the dark red bricks are visible through the cracks in the wall. Perhaps because the orphanage was converted from a convent, here are many statues in the halls and walkways, and even the windows have the portraits of God and saints made of stained glass. Besides being up down for nap time in their rooms, most time is spent in the main hall. If the weather is as sunny as today, the children play on the grass surrounding the orphanage. I surveyed the scene calmly; everything was going on like My Lady had wished. The introverted child still sits under the camphor tree. Unlike the past, there was a figure obscured by the tree trunk who was not the child. At the time, I was not in the mood to thing much about this. I just thought that her world will be better if she had someone to be with. I went to work at the restaurant after arranging morning prayer and breakfast for the children. Lunch and dinner ingredients had to be prepared before leaving, and the tasks of cooking and distributing food were all done by the nuns and their older children. Peaceful days had gone on like this. Until late one night when that small, thin figure did not appear before me as it always had. The moonlight is so beautiful tonight, the silver glow of the full moon sprinkles, and the whole world has become soft. I just felt a bit disturbed, so, I went to the child’s room to check on her. Not surprisingly, there was a reason for that uneasy feeling I had just a moment ago. Everyone in the tiny four-person room was fast asleep. But her bed was empty. My memory of the child is that she never talked to anyone. So that I didn’t stir up too much of a ruckus, I went out looking for her myself. The late of night had fallen just under my nose, the desolate street looked all the quieter.. Starting from with road the orphanage was on, I searched every possible place that she could be. Just like that I was at the restaurant where I worked. Then, I heard the familiar voice again. The sweet and gentle song, like a fragrance carried on the breeze or like sweet smell of daisies. This time it felt like the sound was very close to me, but I didn’t know why. I drew nearer and suddenly felt like I was just one step away from seeing the owner of that haunting melody. I knew that the song I was hearing was the voice I have been searching for all along. Like a sailor to the enchanted siren’s song, I was gradually being drawn onto a small path obscured by trees. In the streets where the leaves obscured the sky, if it weren’t for what happened at this very moment, I thought it would be next to impossible find this open space. Although this place is also surrounded by towering trees, as long as the moon isn’t obscured by the clouds, we can clearly see an entire moon between the gaps in the branches and leaves. The faint glow of moonlight filtered through the leaves, and the light shone down like a spotlight on the singing girl. Her long soft green hair fluttered in the moonlight; I could see a bright smile on her face even though her eyes were closed. At that moment I couldn’t move, and time seemed to stand still. This was the night I first met Jelly. 'IV. Initial Wish' “Pudding…” One hand pulled at my clothes and brought me back out of this moment frozen in time. It was truly inconceivable. I was just looking for someone. But as soon as I heard the song my attention turned, and I forgot what I was doing. “Why would you come here alone?” My tone was a bit harsher than usual, it was somewhat reproachful actually. “No, I am not alone,” She said. I saw a blond boy around the same age as her standing behind her If the memory served me correctly, his name is Joel. He’s the boy who had just come to the orphanage. I hadn’t really thought too hard about it, just at that moment the song stopped. “Great, someone came to meet up with you!” The green ponytailed girl smiled and jumped in front of me. “I’m pudding, I'm sorry about the trouble these kids have brought you. I bowed my head slightly and thanked her. “No problem. No one has listened to Jelly’s songs for quite a long time. Jelly is so happy!” Jelly’s voice was sweet and soft, and her smile was so full of life. “Are you staying here?” “Yes, I am just passing through.” “Passing through?” “Um...no, I should probably say that Jelly an idol in-training.” Jelly seemed to hesitate momentarily. “An Idol?” That word was quite difficult for me to wrap my head around. “Yeah, Jelly is an idol,heh heh…” As if Jelly wanted to prove what she was saying was true, she patted her chest firmly when she was talking. “Idols are people who can bring smiles to everyone through song! My dream is to be the greatest idol that can bring the biggest smile to everyone.” Jelly smiled sweetly, in a way that made me feel the radiance of her smile was fleeting. The moon was quickly hidden behind layers of clouds and just as quickly freed from the clouds. “That’s great, isn’t it?” I asked. There is nothing I desire to go after, and I don’t have any special feelings for the people and things around me. So, I like the people who strive for their dreams. No, I should be more specific, I admire that. .A wry smile played across my lips at the thought of it. Just then the moon just emerged from behind the dark clouds, and those two nimble cat’s eyes caught a glimpse of my smile. “Pudding, are you sure that there's nothing that you want to do?” "Yes." My flat, emotionless tone even scared myself. “Then why don’t you find whatever you like to do, and make that your dream?” Jelly was not affected by my sudden dispirited tone, she just kept on encouraging me with verve and tenacity. “There’s nothing wrong with trying to find what you want to do at the moment. If there’s nothing that you want to do, that just means you can try everything, that’s great, isn’t it?” I couldn’t figure out why, nothing had changed, but the haze over my mind seemed to be completely swept away by the girl in front of me. It must be because her voice was just what I always imagined it would be. “Lacy, Joel, we have to be getting back.” I put my arms around the two children, and was going to leave. The moment I turned to leave, even I didn't know what I was thinking at the time, I guess I thought I would be rejected. But I turned around and asked anyway, “By the way, if you are just passing through, you can always come stay with us.” This was not a question. This was the first time in my life I ever felt desperate. 'Can I? Really?' Even now when I think about it, I feel a strong desire to protect that song and that smile. It’s a feeling that will never go away. 'V. Pudding' “Oh, are you leaving, Jelly?” “No, don’t go! Ooohhhh…”. “Yeah, you haven’t been here long at all!” This is the sixth morning since Jelly’s came to the orphanage. In such a short time, she’s been mingling well with everyone at the orphanage. The children like jelly very much. When they heard she was leaving, they all gathered around her, pulling on her clothes to her from going. Jelly, I will definitely come back and sing to everyone. But, now Jelly has important things to do. Jelly said with a smile. “Important things?” The children asked with tilted head. “Uh huh. Jelly is going to be an even more wonderful idol!” “Wow, isn’t that amazing?” The children, who did not really understand what was going on, started bragging to each other. They made prideful remarks claiming that they would become a cooking attendant. The scene is still fresh in Pudding’s mind even now. Because that was the day that Pudding decided to leave the orphanage with Jelly. Few children gathered round Pudding whining for him not to leave like they did with Jelly. Pudding was nothing but a bystander watching the children circle around Jelly. Pudding suddenly felt a tug on his clothes, he looked behind himself and realized it was Lacy. “Are you going to leave?” “Yes, I am leaving today.” “Don't go out running around in the middle of the night.” “It’s okay, Joel is here with me.” “Then that’s fine.” “You’ve finally found what you want to do then” Pudding had been talking with Lacy in sign language; and behind Lacy was Joel listening quietly. The night before Pudding decided to leave, bedtime in monastery as quiet as usual. However, on this still dark night, only a faint lantern flickered dimly in a window. “Where are you going?” Pudding asked Jelly in a serious tone. “Jelly also does not know. After all, I’ve always lived with My Lady the cooking attendant.” Jelly giggled and said, “You don’t look like someone about to leave.” “Are you sure it’s okay to go out like this?” “Are you sure it’s okay to go out like this?” “Let’s not talk about that. What if you get caught by those men in black.” “The men in the black? Who is they? Pudding’s friends?” “Uh…” “Are you sure you can manage without a problem?” Pudding put her hands on her forehead and said, “Huh? Is Pudding worried about Jelly?” Jelly stared at Pudding innocently, and then, as if she had a sudden recollection, all of a sudden drew near, pressing her body against Pudding.” “Does Pudding want to be my manager?” “Your manager?” “Like yeah! With Pudding around, Jelly wouldn’t be afraid.” Pudding didn’t answer right away, he was thinking of something at length and then said,” “I wanted to take care of the Orphanage for My Lady the cooking attendant, that’s why I am here.” “Huh?” “I wanted to, but in all honesty, I am not good at dealing with children, so I have been seriously thinking about what I can do.” Pudding thought it over. “The responsibilities of an manager is plan and arrange your schedule, right?” “Yes!” “Ok, I can be Jelly’s manager.” “I will always be by your side.” It it was just like that that Pudding made a promise. “Well, Jelly will also work real hard.” Jelly didn’t know whether she was nervous or overjoyed, she even started talking in a higher tone of voice. “Okay, don’t worry, just to be yourself. I will protect you wherever you go.” Pudding put his hand on Jelly’s head, which was the only way he had ever learned to comfort people from his Lady the cooking attendant. Pudding knows that there is more to protecting you than just a promise. So, Pudding decided to leave, not only to change himself, but to give the children a brighter future. After leaving the orphanage, Pudding and Jelly began their career in show business. From street performer to idol in waiting, Jelly’s popularity grew over time. Although life was getting busier by the day, at first, they always took a day or two to see the children in the orphanage. But later, as Jelly became more popular, the shows increased exponentially. The tasks and responsibilities that Pudding took on got heavier and weightier by the day. Pudding restricted Jelly’s schedule and activities all the more, due to the busy work. However, the misfortunate be fell the orphanage during the that hectic time. A fallen angel named Uke Mochi attacked the orphanage. In an instant the orphanage was reduced to ruin. After receiving the nuns’ announcement that the orphanage was nothing but desolate wreckage, when Pudding made his return. The place she had put her heart and soul into protecting was gone. The nuns told Pudding that the surviving children had been moved elsewhere. Which left only Lacy and Joel, one had gone missing, the other may have died. As it turned out, Lacy had been taken away from the orphanage before the attack, but because Joel was still inside, she insisted on rushing back in to find him. Afterwards, a cooking attendant had found Lacy unconscious, and rescued her. But because she had received no news from Joel, she sneaked out and never returned. Listening to the nuns recount what had happened, and seeing the deserted orphanage, Pudding just couldn’t believe it all. He thought he would be devastated. Even though everything had been destroyed, he could feel nothing. His heart seemed empty, like a deep black hole, stifling him. Was it because of the fallen angel? Or himself? If I hadn’t left when I did, would things have turned out differently? Pudding thought about this from time to time. He could no longer see the faces of the children laughing. I am clearer about that fact than anyone else. Jelly would be crying her eyes out if she knew what had happened. Pudding thought about it and would never return back to the orphanage with Jelly again. Yet, even though he tried to stop her over and over again, Jelly still snuck out alone without telling Pudding. I do not know whether it is fortunate or unfortunate, but as Jelly secretly slipped away, she was pursued by an infatuated foodie whose name starts with egg. From then on, Jelly never again returned to the orphanage. Pudding black listed the infatuated foodie. And it was then that their fate took a turn for the worse. Category:Food Soul Story